


Roots

by anonymouse21



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabble, Half-Demon, Suicide, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse21/pseuds/anonymouse21
Summary: Doom Slayer is a half-demon separated from his hellish roots. But every demon will die, no matter what.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a newer fan of Doom and have a limited grasp of the lore, but I figured, Doom Slayer is super strong, there's no way he's just a regular human. 
> 
> TW for suicide!

When the dust settles, Slayer is the last left standing of his damned species. His mechanical suit is covered nearly head to toe in blood, gore, dirt, and only god knows what else. The blood under his feet is the same as the blood running through his veins. 

“Your mission is complete, Slayer,” Vega’s robotic voice informs him. He gives a slight nod, knowing that Vega has cataloged his actions to interpret what they mean. He hopes that Vega will properly interpret what he means: _Thank you._

“You’re welcome,” Vega says. Despite the mechanical overtones to his voice, he seems nearly human. Slayer’s face does not change at all, but the weight in his heavy soul lessens slightly. Vega is the only thing that has not betrayed him or died.

He has conquered every obstacle in his way, crushing skulls under his boots like one would crush an insect. He has ripped bodies apart with his hands, broken bones with his fists, sent demons to their death with only his guns, wits, and rage. But he is done now. His suit clanks slightly as he sits down heavily on the dusty, cracked stones.

He has hope that the remaining survivors will rise up and become greater than they ever were before. He may be half blooded, but he is not like his hellish brethren. His heart will lie with humanity. The humanity he fought to protect, and the goodness on Earth. The goodness he tore apart an entire realm for. 

He is all that is left in the barren caverns of this realm, surrounded by a river of blood and flesh. The portal is open, waiting, but he will not be returning to Earth. Slayer reaches up to take off his metal helmet. Vega interrupts him with a hint of what could maybe be a pleading tone. “The portal is open.”

Slayer ignores him. He presses the button on the underside of his helmet that releases its hold. With a small hiss, the helmet loosens and Slayer removes it from his head. The air is blistering, but feels fresh on his sweaty skin. Flakes of dried, crusted demonic blood fall off as he sets it on the filthy ground beside him. 

His once overwhelming fury is now a low simmer in his soul. The red in his vision has faded, the blood on his hands drying. He realizes that he is tired, so very tired. Slayer pulls the super shotgun off of his back and into his lap. He feels the gun’s weight as he rolls it over in his hands, before cocking the gun. He sets his finger on the trigger and presses the cool steel against his temple. 

His pulse is pounding, yet he feels calmer than he has in years. It’s over. One last bullet, and there will be no demons left in Hell. 

The Doom Slayer, half-demon hero, savior of humanity, destroyer of Hell itself, pulls the trigger.


End file.
